


this love came back to me

by purpleninjaforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Addiction, Angst, Dark Harry, Dr.Bailey is an angel, Drugs, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family, Flo’s Diner, Football Player Louis, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Love, M/M, New York, Original Character(s), They are so in love, Violence, harry wishes louis understood that he would burn down the world for him, louis loves harry more than anything, theres no one harry styles love more than louis tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleninjaforlife/pseuds/purpleninjaforlife
Summary: do you remember when we met?do you remember 4 am the second day? how you said “how strange is it that i don’t know you at all?” and i never told you but i realized for the first time that i had something to loose.i think we were too in love to think straight and before we could've realized it, the sky had turned black, and the rain was pouring down.i think maybe we got lost and maybe i asked for too much. you know, the more I think about it now the less I know. sometimes all I know is that you drove us off the road.you could have at least said goodbyei wish you we could go back. i wish you knew that i miss you too much to be mad anymore. your eyes are like coming home and i can’t let you go. your hand prints on my soul. come back to me, i take it all back now.orlouis met harry on a friday. and from then on harry styles was perpetually by his side. he was there for more happiness and laughter than louis had ever thought possible and in the end for a love that turned out to be so fragile that it failed the both of them. louis tomlinson could outrun anyone he’d ever met and yet he never ever managed to get past harry stylesthese hands had to let it go free, and





	this love came back to me

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW this is very short but school is busy rn!  
> more to come within the month  
> please read tysm❤️❤️❤️❤️

His eyes are filled with an untamable rage. There is a color in them like a hollow shade of black, long gone are the eyes that were so green in the dead of night. _and you know for me... it’s always you._

"Did you really let yourself, for even a second, believe that I wouldn't come back?" 

Shit. I'm frozen. I have nothing to say; my mouth is parted in shock. He isn't supposed to be here. 

“I own this city. It’s mine. And I’m going to take New York back, even if I have to burn everything down to do it.” 

His brain is fucked, a mess I made trying to fix the smaller one that once was. Instead of putting out the fire that existed, I fueled it, lighting his darkest parts. 

His body is now made up of a shattered heart, that keeps pumping blood poisoned with alcohol and drugs to numb his pain. I wish something would numb the pain of seeing the broken boy standing in front of me.

My broken boy.  _you don’t know what its like to lose you._

His jaw clenches and unclenches waiting for my answer.

My heart hurts looking at him. All the hate that swarms in him for me tearing me apart. I should have stayed. I should have fought harder. _You ended it._ It was never supposed to go this far. But he should’ve fought too. How was I supposed to have done it alone, without  him?  _My one and only, my lifeline._

I want to kiss the frown off his face and smooth down the creases on his forehead. I want to hold him. But I can't.

My heartbeats faster as his hard breathing fans my face.

I know what he is capable of. What he does to those who disappoint him. I can't help but fear the demons inside him. 

"Thats the thing... I wasn’t thinking about you. Ever." I reply in monotone, trying to cover up my real emotions. Acting, pretending as if part of me isn't torn between loving him and getting away from him. _i know the bravest thing i ever did was run._

This angers him. He used to be able to see right through my facade. Are we really so gone now? He moves his hands to grip my arms and quickly slams me against the wall behind us. Pain spreads throughout my body and I gasp.

"You'll regret every breath you took after you left me." He threatens and I decipher the promise of bringing me torture; behind his words.

_and in the end we both went **mad**_


End file.
